People do crazy things when they're in love (EnvyxOc) (Part 1 of 2)
by TearxCoveredxRosesx
Summary: It's betrayal. It's wrong.It's happening. Her, a proud woman of the military. Him, a sin against nature.. and meeting each other could mean paying the ultimate price. Death.


Hazel stared at her bedroom wall

a frown prominent on her face.

Today had not gone well..

in fact

today had her wondering exactly who she was loyal to.

_Remember who you are, Hazel_

Her frown deepend  
Who was she?

A proud lioness  
Sarcastic  
Shy  
Dominant

_A contradiction_

And she had met the one man who could make her doubt herself

_Envy_

''Hazel?''

She glanced up from her work.

Coming face to face with Roy Mustang.

''Yes..?''

She was feeling timind today

Perfect.

''You feeling alright?''

"I'm fine.. why''

''You're trying to write with the spoon from your tea..''

She glanced down.  
He was right.

Hell

She looked up, giving him a coy smile.

''Thank you for looking after me, _Roy''  
_  
She purred his name  
running a finger down his chest.

Roy blushed  
gulping a bit.

''Happy to help a friend''

She chuckled blowing him a kiss as he rushed off.

Only frowning again as he disappeared behind the corner.

_I need to get my head in the game._

Picking up a pencil  
she got back to work.

(Hazel)

''Havoc''

Hazel smiled tucking some hair behind her ear as she approched him.

''Lioness''

He responded  
glancing up from his papers.

She stood in front of his desk  
Dropping more work onto it as she did so

Havoc groaned  
much to her delight  
She enjoyed torturing him.

''Roy wants these done before you get home, get to it tiger''

''Brushing your work onto me again, huh''

Giving him one last devilish grin  
She turned on her heels  
heading for the door

being sure to shake her hips as she did so

_Now I can see him_

Her heart dropped into her gut  
This felt like betrayal  
But what else could she do.

-  
(Envys pov. I still write in third person. But all the thoughts are his now)

Envy sat  
high up on the church roof  
Gazing at the sun

_She's late  
_  
He sighed  
leaning back against the clock tower.

This was a risk  
She could turn him in

_She's interesing.. that's all_

He leaned his head back  
trying to believe the lie

''Envy..?''

He felt a smile slipping onto his lips

He knew that voice  
Soft as an angel  
Sharp as a knife

_Hazel_

''I'm here''  
He mumbled  
Watching as she stepped into view

''You're late today''

''I know''

''I almost thought you weren't coming''

She paused for a moment  
biting her lip before saying

''I almost didn't''

Reaching out  
He took her hand

''I'm glad you did''

''So am I''

Sitting next to him  
She leaned on his arm

''Shy today?''

''It'll change tomorrow''

He kissed her forehead gently  
Taking in her scent  
Peaches  
Delicious.

''How long can you stay tonight..?''

''Not long.. if they find out I'm gone they'll get suspicious''

He tightened his arm around her.  
If they found out..  
They would kill her for treason.

_Why would that bother me..  
Why do I care about her fate._

He felt his heart flutter slightly  
It knew the answer

**_Love_**

(Envy)

Envy hurried down the busy street  
Using a young students looks as a disguise  
He had to see her  
Had to hear her voice.

_It's been almost a week_

She'd warned him to stay away.

He couldn't  
His heart beat hard  
Steady  
For her.

What if they had found out?  
The thought made him nauseous

''Just a peek.. then I'll go''

He nodded to himself

And without another thought  
Glanced into her office window.

-  
(Hazel)

''Dumping your work on me this time, Havoc?''

Hazel mumbled  
not looking up.

''You owe me Hazel, big time''

She shrugged  
pulling her shirt down when he looked away.

''Havoc..''  
She gazed up at him with big doe like eyes.

He stared down at her clevage.  
''Hazel..''

''Please, Havoc? I have to head home for a few days.. family thing''

Havoc ran his hands threw his hair  
groaning at her antics

''One thing''

She blinked.  
''Name it''

He smirked  
''A kiss''

She glared at him

''Come on Hazel, you owe it to me''

''Got a death wish, Havoc?''

''Maybe''

_Maybe I can get something out of this.. more time with Envy_

Putting on a sugar sweet smile  
She started turning her hair around her finger

''Let's make a deal''

''..What deal?''

Leaning her chin on her left hand  
She tilted her head just a bit  
Looking innocent.

''Cover me this week, all my work''

''Hazel I don't think that's fai-

''Please..?''  
She whispered  
licking her lips slowly.

Havoc shivered lightly  
At that moment  
She knew she'd won.

'"Fine. One kiss, got it?''

''One kiss''

Grinning he leaned foreword  
pushing his lips right into hers.

Closing her eyes  
Hazel slowly kissed back.

(Envy)

Envy stared  
Unable to think  
Or move

Hazel  
**_His_**  
Hazel

Her lips moving in sync with another mans  
He felt the jealousy boil in his chest  
his teeth barred.

How could she  
Why would she  
How **_dare_**she

She couldn't do this  
She was his

Tapping on the glass with his knuckles  
He took back his normal form.

-  
(Hazel)

As she was about to pull back  
She heard a tap on the glass  
Who would be tapping her window?

Havoc growled  
Forcing his lips away from hers  
He looked behind her.  
His face paled.

_Oh no.._

Turning her head  
her fears became real  
It was Envy

-  
(Envy)

Envy almost smirked watching the mans face  
Hazel began to turn  
he did smirk  
waiting for his revenge.

But when her eyes did land on him  
the horror in them tore his insides apart

''Hazel..''

She looked from him to me  
unable to say a word

The mans expression became dark  
And without a word rushed off.

He knew  
She was in danger  
His Hazel

Growling Envy kicked the glass  
Shattering it.

Hazel looked scared  
Her emotions played on every feature  
This was a rare side of her

He hated himself for causing it.

''Envy.. I just.. it meant nothing, I needed him to cover my work''

''That doesn't matter now, we have to run''

Without looking back she rushed into my arms

he crushed her into his chest  
Shielding her as he ran  
he had to protect her  
No matter what.

-  
(Hazel)

Her eyes slowly fluttered open.  
It was dark

_Where am I..?_

She sat up slowly  
Looking around.

Envy was laying behind her  
Watching the lake

Lake..?  
She was in the woods.

Then it dawned on her  
They'd run away  
together.

She smiled

Envy glanced back.

"You're up..?''

''Yes, just now actually''

He leaned his forehead on hers

''I'm sorry..''

''I'm sorry too..''

Running his fingers through her hair  
Envy slowly moved closer  
Untill their lips finally touched.

Hazels heart went off like a drum

it was like magic.  
And it was then she knew  
She didn't regret a thing.

People do crazy things, when they're in love.

Sorry if this is bad  
I'm not good at fma ones o.o  
Also, mine as usually short like this

Odd writing style xD  
I think I'll write a part two 3  
:3


End file.
